Nada melhor que o lar
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: Deslizando a língua pelos lábios, Manigoldo só conseguiu pensar uma coisa coerente, antes de ser 'atacado' por Albafica. Não havia nada melhor que o lar! - UA


_**Fic originalmente postada em 07/01/2015 para o Tributo Dia Nacional do Yaoi (08/01) – Projeto Need for History Presente Amigo Secreto CdZ 2014 para HannaH do Fórum Need For Fic**_

 **Beta:** Lady Aquila, querida obrigado pelo carinho, pela paciência e pelos toques. Valeu... de coração!

 **oOoOoOo**

Há quem diga que o reino de Shelledoor se parece com os muitos tantos reinos dos contos de fadas, fantasiosos, com seus mistérios e encantos. Talvez possa até ser verdade. Com bruxos, feiticeiros e até mesmo bufões, não há quem possa contestar.

Em meio as montanhas, o castelo se encontra incrustado na rocha maciça e escura no topo da mais alta das elevações. Seus muros, torres e torrinhas chegam a lembrar os castelos em que princesas indefesas aguardam por seu príncipe montado em seu cavalo branco. Bem, mas esse não é o caso aqui.

O soberano, rei Camus, governa o reino com punhos fortes, mas é um monarca conhecido por seu grande senso de honradez e benevolência. Raras foram as vezes que a força bruta fora necessária para instaurar a ordem no reino desde que ele fora coroado, longos dez anos atrás.

Em seu séquito, muitos bravos cavaleiros formavam sua guarda pessoal. Entre eles alguns se destacavam: Sir Radamanthys de Wyvern, Sir Kardia Scorpio, Sir Jeilly de Manigoldo e Sir Shaka de Virgus. Cada qual com seus pontos fortes, ajudava como podia nas defesas do reino e para outras coisas que fossem necessárias.

Com a calmaria alcançada, vários acordos entre os reinos vizinhos estavam sendo firmados garantindo a paz e a harmonia entre todos eles. Incumbido de escoltar e zelar pelo bem estar do Conde Ionnis, o que, na verdade, não era tão necessário assim, visto que este era um ótimo esgrimista e excelente estrategista, sir Manigoldo era o cavaleiro mais indicado, não somente por sua bravura e coragem, mas também por sua astúcia e determinação. Essas qualidades faziam com que os outros se esquecessem que o cavaleiro tinha um humor sarcástico e temperamento indomável.

Já fazia algum tempo desde que o experiente cavaleiro havia deixado o reino para trás e percorria com a pequena comitiva os reinos vizinhos. O Conde Ionnis, ao seu lado, por muitas vezes preferia ficar calado, mas quando se punha a falar, geralmente era para lembrar do tempo em que ainda era apenas um simples cavaleiro.

Não que fosse insuportável a companhia, mas aquela história todos os mais velhos conheciam, pois haviam vivenciado tudo. Ruminando baixinho palavras desconexas, o homem mais velho controlou o temperamento forte e seguiu como se nada o estivesse atormentando.

Não bastasse toda a demora normal de uma jornada como essa, ainda tiveram de enfrentar perigos de que talvez nunca mais se esquecessem. Talvez até por isso a estadia em um dos últimos reinos demorara mais.

As coisas não andavam bem. Próximo a esse reino havia rumores de que um dragão cuspidor de fogo estava matando ovelhas e o rebanho de bovinos. Como bons cavaleiros e seguindo o código de ajudar os necessitados, até mesmo o conde havia partido para 'matar' a ameaça alada.

Era difícil acreditar que tal animal mágico ainda existisse, uma vez que somente nas histórias e cantigas dos menestréis esses seres ainda viviam. E fora com tal descrença que Manigoldo e a comitiva descobriram que não se passava de um grande engodo. Uma trama para não precisarem pagar mais taxas para a coroa.

Tempo perdido, saudades latentes.

O trote dos cavalos embalava a comitiva que finalmente começava a voltar para casa.

\- _"Quanto tempo já estou fora do reino?"_ – começou sir Manigoldo pensativo. – _"Mais de uma semana? Mais de quinze ou vinte dias? Bem, talvez seja bem mais de um mês!"_ – tentou contabilizar os dias mentalmente. - _"Nunca vi tanta conversa para se ter respostas curtas e já esperadas. Sem contar o dragão, que não era dragão. Mas alguém me ouve quando digo que não existem mais essas bestas? Bah! Esse também, talvez não ajude muito. Tsc!"_ – grunhiu ao voltar os olhos na direção do loiro de longos cabelos ondulados. Ele tinha lá suas desconfianças, sabia que o conde e o rei se davam bem demais. Mas como muitos, o cavaleiro fazia vistas grossas, pois, nos tempos atuais, o Clero estava de marcação ferrenha.

Por muito pouco a santa inquisição estava levando para acareações e mergulhando homens e mulheres em tinas d'água, os acusando de paganismo e bruxaria. Sem contar que não toleravam a união carnal de pessoas do mesmo sexo e de castas diferentes. Era uma afronta ao Ser supremo. Alguém da nobreza só poderia se relacionar com alguém de mesma estirpe. E aos escravos, bem, para estes a coisa era mais difícil ainda. Sabia de casos, havia ajudado Kardia com seu escravo muitas vezes, e não entendia por que o Ser Supremo haveria de proibir o amor, se era isso que Ele mais queria entre os homens. Por que teria sempre de ser o politicamente correto?

Muitos viviam escondendo o que tinham e sentiam. E ele, Manigoldo, tinha quase certeza que o monarca e o conde deveriam ser bem mais que amigos. Por vezes havia percebido olhares e ele os conhecia desde muito novos. A maioria fora criada junta, crescendo e sendo educada quase que pelos mesmos tutores.

Mas aquilo não lhe dizia respeito, não mesmo. Na realidade, Sir Jeylly de Manigoldo sentia falta de uma certa pessoa. Uma pessoa de casta inferior a dele, mas que fazia seu sangue entrar em ebulição mesmo nos dias mais frios de inverno.

Deixou que um sorriso de lado surgisse em seus lábios. Queria poder estar adentrando a estalagem 'Truta Saltitante' e rever aquele ser de lindos olhos azuis, os cabelos tão longos e sedosos. A pintinha sexy abaixo do olho esquerdo... Aquilo o fazia sonhar acordado, mesmo não sendo um cara romântico.

Parecia que podia sentir o cheiro da deliciosa costela preparada com ervas aromáticas. Degustar isso na companhia do amado e beber várias canecas de cerveja quente.

Com um suspiro fechou os olhos um pouco. Queria sentir o cheiro de rosas que desprendiam dos longos fios azuis. Sentir os muitos beijos. Mordiscar a pele alva e deixar-lhe marcas apenas por que os dois gostavam daquilo.

Ao sentir certo desconforto em seu baixo ventre, Manigoldo remexeu-se na sela. Olhando de lado, percebeu que não estava mais ao lado do conde. Observando melhor, percebeu que este se encontrava ao lado de Sisífo e pareciam conversar sobre o que havia acontecido no último reino.

\- "Bah... a caçada que não foi caçada!" – pensou ao revirar os olhos. Cutucando com o calcanhar o flanco do garboso cavalo de batalha, Manigoldo imprimiu um ritmo um pouco mais acelerado, o qual só diminuiu novamente ao se aproximarem de um enorme roseiral. – "Ah! O roseiral!" – deixou que um sorriso bobo tomasse conta de seu ser.

Conhecia muito bem aquele roseiral. Estavam perto de casa. As rosas brancas mesclando-se com as rosas vermelho carmim deixavam a paisagem muito linda. Sem contar o odor maravilhoso. Ao puxar o ar com mais força, o cavaleiro deixou-se levar pelas lembranças de uns meses atrás, naquele mesmo local.

 **oOo**

\- Sir Jeilly de Manigoldo! – a voz baixa, quase sibilante e com certa urgência chegou-lhe até os ouvidos. Albafica só usava o nome completo do cavaleiro quando começava a se irritar. – Onde pensa estar me levando? – os olhos vendados com o lenço branco bordado à mão com as iniciais, um presente do dono da estalagem para o galante cavaleiro.

\- Bah! Minha Flor não confia em mim? – gracejou ao usar o modo como o chamava entre quatro paredes. Manigoldo arqueou uma sobrancelha perante o silêncio que se seguiu. Sabia que o lindo homem de feições andrógenas vinha caminhando atrás de si, pois ainda tinha sua mão presa a dele. Virando de frente para este e o abraçando, parou finalmente onde queria.

\- Onde estamos? – Albafica perguntou com curiosidade.

\- Você já vai saber. – respondeu ao começar a puxar a venda improvisada.

A claridade da lua no céu deixava as roseiras com um aspecto bruxuleante e o balançar lento, vez ou outra, com a brisa noturna ajudava a espalhar ainda mais o delicado aroma.

Contendo a respiração, Albafica arregalou os olhos em deleite. Nunca imaginara que seu amado cavaleiro um dia lhe daria uma prova tão linda de amor. Que ele apesar de suas ranhetices e jeito durão, prestava muita atenção ao que ele dizia, pelo que ele se interessava.

\- Mani, eu não acredito! Você prestou atenção...

\- Sim, em cada palavra que você me disse aquela noite. – Manigoldo respondeu. Sentia em seu peito o coração disparado. Queria muito levá-lo até o roseiral, mas nunca dava certo. A demora fizera com que a recompensa fosse mais deliciosa.

O estalajadeiro atirou-se nos braços do outro homem e afundou o rosto em seu ombro, inalando o perfume másculo amadeirado de quem havia acabado de se banhar. Acariciou as costas largas sob a capa longa negra que ele estava usando.

Voltou a mirar-lhe nos olhos, sustentando o olhar desejoso que o outro lhe dava. Sem nada dizer, colou os lábios nos de Manigoldo e deixou-se render aos encantos que somente aquele cavaleiro possuía.

Arfares, gemidos baixos, palavras trocadas no ardor da paixão e, em pouco tempo, as roupas foram sendo arremessadas a esmo, caindo pelo estreito caminho de rosas.

Usando a capa, acomodaram-se nos braços um do outro perdendo a noção de tempo e espaço, apenas se entregando ao momento, tendo apenas as rosas e a lua como testemunha. Para o amor, não havia tempo, Ser superior ou espaço que impedissem um casal enamorado de se amar.

 **oOo**

Gemendo baixinho, Manigoldo protestou novamente. Seu baixo ventre estava dolorido. Já não tinha tanta certeza se aguentaria ir naquele ritmo estando tão próximo dos portões do reino.

Já haviam deixado o roseiral e a vila para trás. A subida para o castelo começava e de nada adiantaria forçar a montaria como estava fazendo.

\- Hei, Mani, o que há? – a voz do conde chegou-lhe aos ouvidos.

Voltando um tanto o rosto para o lado, deixou que o cavalo do outro emparelhasse com o seu.

\- Não há nada, sir! – foi polido, apesar de saber não ser necessário aquilo entre eles.

\- Faz algum tempo que você imprimiu um ritmo mais forte, nossas montarias não irão aguentar a subida dessa forma. – olhos azuis translúcidos o brindaram com certa curiosidade. – Está sentindo falta de alguma donzela? – gracejou.

\- Bah! Pode até ser. – respondeu dando de ombros. Milo, Sir Milo de Ionnis não precisava saber de sua vida particular. E diminuindo o ritmo de seu cavalo, mirou o conde um tanto sarcástico.

\- Obrigado, Sir Manigoldo. Não temos de correr, não vamos salvar o reino de um possível dragão. – brincou, antes de afastar a montaria de perto da dele.

Balançando a cabeça, Manigoldo voltou a sorrir. Milo tinha razão. Eles não iriam salvar o reino de algum ser fantástico, ou mesmo do próprio clero. Se alguma coisa tivesse sido mudada, um mensageiro seria enviado até eles, mas talvez e se a sorte estivesse do lado deles, o Bispo Minos, alto inquisidor que viera 'visitar' o reino já teria ido embora.

A última vez que o tinha visto, este estava sondando Misty, o pobre alfaiate do reino. O rapaz tinha ares muito afeminados e sua beleza ímpar chamava a atenção até do homem mais hetero do reino.

Balançando a cabeça, Manigoldo achou melhor deixar as preocupações com o clero para quem de direito e se fixou em seus próprios devaneios.

Tinha de se apresentar no castelo, o que era inevitável, e depois, somente após um bom banho, seguiria para a estalagem do amado. Queria estreitá-lo entre os braços e sumir por um bom tempo das vistas de quem quer que fosse.

Com esse pensamento em mente, adentrou os portões. Deixou o valente garanhão para ser cuidado pelo escravo que lá se encontrava, e seguiu para apresentar-se ao chefe da guarda real.

Encontrou sir Radamanthys em sua sala analisando alguns mapas. A conversa foi curta e rápida. Como desconfiara, o bispo já havia ido embora, mas não antes de quase conseguir colocar todo o castelo em polvorosa.

Deixando o resto dos relatos com o conde, Manigoldo seguiu para seus aposentos e após se banhar e colocar trajes limpos, foi novamente para o estábulo, onde preferiu usar outro cavalo para deixar Mephisto, o garboso cavalo negro de batalha, descansar.

Em pouco tempo parava nos fundos da estalagem, deixando que o cavalariço levasse o animal para dentro da construção. Sem se importar, adentrou pelos fundos mesmo. Pelo horário adiantado, talvez o dono do local ainda não estivesse atrás do balcão.

Usando a escada secreta, parou a frente da porta atrás da qual sabia que encontraria sua preciosidade. Batendo para se fazer anunciar, adentrou no quarto espaçoso assim que foi autorizado. Sim, Albafica havia conseguido incutir um pouco de cavalheirismo nele.

Ao cruzarem os olhares não foi preciso dizer nada. Abraçando com força e o trazendo para junto de si, Manigoldo beijou o estalajadeiro com fome e ardor.

\- Senti saudades. – Albafica murmurou ao acariciar-lhe a nuca, afundando os dedos nos cabelos espetados.

\- Eu também senti, minha Flor! – respondeu o cavaleiro, começando a andar em direção a cama espaçosa e convidativa. – É bom estar de volta!

Com um sorriso sedutor, Albafica puxou Manigoldo, ajudando com sua roupa e o empurrando em direção à cama. Lentamente, abriu o hobby que estava usando e colocou seu corpo sobre o do outro.

Deslizando a língua pelos lábios, Manigoldo só conseguiu pensar uma coisa coerente, antes de ser 'atacado' por Albafica. Não havia nada melhor que o lar!

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Momento Aquariana Coelha no Divã:**

Atchim!

 **Barnaby:** Saúde! Eu não te disse para não tomar friagem e não andar na chuva forte? Agora vejam só, uma coelha mascote doente e eu tendo de ficar aqui cuidando de você.

Ah, Coelhão, não reclama vai? Quando foi que você me viu doente assim?

 **Barnaby:** Posso começar enumerando por aquela vez em que não me ouviu, e ficou de cama com a sinusite atacada. Faz um ano? É faz um ano. Quando você se viu as voltas com um c...

Pode parar, já vi que você fica só de olho em tudo o que eu faço.

 **Barnaby:** Não seria um bom dono se não percebesse como anda a minha mascote!

Ora, Coelhão... assim também não! *roxa de vergonha* O que vão pensar...

 **Barnaby:** Nada, apenas que eu me preocupo com seu bem estar. Afinal, não sou seu alter ego à toa? *risos*

Ai... eu mereço! Bunny, eu preciso terminar aqui... Posso? *vendo o coelhinho loiros sair dando risada. Bufa* Mereço!

Aos amigos que aqui chegaram, não reparem não, esse Coelho gosta de me ver em situações embaraçosas. Agradeço quem chegou até aqui, e se puder deixar uma ficwriter feliz, comentem sim! *olhinhos pidonhos*

HannaH, eu sei que você disse que queria algo com o Albafica, e espero que tenha gostado, apesar do Mani ter sido o principal aqui.

Até meu próximo surto!  
Beijos  
 **Theka Tsukishiro**


End file.
